


救赎第二部4

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部4

第4章   
　　壁上明珠华彩流转，让人目眩神迷，但阖宫明珠的光芒放在一处也比不上掌中这根寰谛凤翎。  
　　润玉手指细细摩挲，仿佛要将每一缕纹路都刻在心里。“旭儿，若你真对我没有半分情意，怎不将这根寰谛凤翎收回？”他轻轻一叹，“可若真对我有情，又怎会将大婚之言轻易说出口？”  
　　忽然神色一凛，寰谛凤翎化作一缕金光没入袖中。  
　　他抬眸看向门外，月下仙人正拉着一个金甲武将怒气冲冲的闯进来。  
　　“何人惹叔父不快？”他眼锋扫过，殿中侍卫立刻收了兵刃。可即便如此，也仍虎视眈眈的看着丹朱。  
　　“天帝真是御下有方啊，我好歹也是个上神，竟连几个守卫都支使不动了。”丹朱冷笑连连，语调阴阳怪气。  
　　“禀陛下。”那金甲武将可不敢像他这么放肆，不待天帝发问便恭恭敬敬的道：“属下镇守南天门，不敢有一丝懈怠。方才月下仙人忽然说姻缘府遭了窃贼，丢了好多红线和姻缘簿，让属下帮忙查找。”  
　　丹朱哼了一声，“亏你还有脸说不敢有一丝懈怠，若真尽忠职守，怎么连窃贼入了天界都不知道。”他看向天帝，“润玉，你就直说了吧，这几个人借不借给我？”  
　　那金甲武将急了，“陛下……”  
　　天帝右手微抬，声音清浅和煦，“你即刻带人前往姻缘府，速将那小贼擒住。”略一思忖，“倘若叔父还觉得不够，本座便再增派人手。”  
　　丹朱没想到天帝竟然这么好说话，一时呆住了。见天帝含笑看着他，赶紧回神，“唔，老夫觉得南天门的这些守将都很不错。”他咽了咽唾沫，试探道：“若老夫想全借了去……”  
　　“自然可以。”天帝吩咐左右，“即刻让南天门守将全部赶往姻缘府，助月下仙人擒贼。至于北天门……”顿了顿，但丹朱一脸期盼，肚中不由暗笑，“北天门素来冷清，甚少有人来往，本座索性将那处的守将也都派往姻缘府吧！不知叔父是否满意？”  
　　“满意，当然满意，简直太满意了。”丹朱喜笑颜开，“润玉，老夫果然没有看错你。你放心，老夫府里的红线，全都给你留着。”  
　　天帝轻轻笑了一声，如一瓣冰霜落在莲蕊上。  
　　丹朱心愿得遂，拱了拱手便带着众位守将匆匆离去。  
　　邝露目送他离开，轻启朱唇，“月下仙人执意调离两门守将，属下觉得……”她抬眼看向天帝，见他神色淡淡，便又缓缓垂下眼去，“属下觉得陛下不该这般宽纵他。”  
　　天帝执起紫朱狼笔，在那幅画上勾下最后一笔。“叔父在天界德高望重，难得有求于我，我若连这点请求都不应允，也太过不近人情了。”  
　　月下仙人性情散淡，虽然挂着个上神的头衔，却实在没有上神的风范。至于德高望重这四个字……就更牵强了。  
　　邝露心中不屑，但她素来唯天帝马首是瞻，也不愿为了这点小事惹他不快。  
　　“既如此，那邝露就先退下了。”  
　　天帝凝神看着画中人，似乎并未听到她的话。  
　　凉风起，吹得画卷一角上下翻飞，不得挣脱，如一只振翅的蝶。  
　　天帝移开水晶貔貅，将画卷从镇纸下解救出来，拿在手上细细浏览，“等了这么久，总算来了。”  
　　旭凤这一觉睡得很不安稳，仿佛做了很多梦，但醒来却又什么都记不得。他捏了捏眉心，慢慢从床上坐起。  
　　“尊上醒了。”有人在他后背垫上枕头，鼻端闻到一股清香，是从九重天取来的玄霜水。  
　　他低头饮了一口，抬眸看向穗禾。“我睡了多久？”  
　　“不久。”抿了抿唇，补上一句，“至多一个时辰。”  
　　“胡说。”他轻斥，指尖点在她眼角，“连眼睛都熬红了，我一定睡了很久。”他握住她的手，“你一直守在我身边，辛苦了。”  
　　穗禾心中甜蜜，将头靠在他肩上。  
　　忽听旭凤问道：“燎原君呢？殿中怎么只有你一个人？”  
　　穗禾一惊，鎏英久久不归，燎原君潜到天界附近查探去了。但这话万万不能告诉旭凤，便笑道：“有我在不好么，尊上怎么只想着燎原君？”  
　　“你这话说得……”旭凤起身，由侍女伺候着披上外袍，“听起来竟像是吃燎原君的醋了。”  
　　穗禾趁旭凤不注意，变出只水鸟给燎原君报信。“谁让尊上日日跟他形影不离。”她屏退侍女，亲自服侍旭凤穿衣，“若他是个女子，只怕早被尊上纳了魔妃了。”  
　　旭凤屈指在她前额弹了一记，笑骂，“胡说八道。”走出几步，忽而回头看向穗禾，一脸郑重，“我和燎原君生命相托，肝胆相照，不是兄弟却胜似兄弟，方才那样的话你以后不要再说了。”  
　　穗禾点头，对燎原君既羡慕又嫉妒，“是，穗禾记住了。”她怕旭凤看出端倪，急走几步追了上去。  
　　刚走到湖边，忽然看到魔侍从那头飞奔过来，“禀尊上，鎏英公主和五方魔将回来了。”  
　　“回来？从哪里回来？”  
　　穗禾暗叫糟糕，刚想阻止，谁知那魔侍嘴快，已竹筒倒豆子般全说了出来。“自然是天界啊！”  
　　“天界？”旭凤大惊，继而大怒，“好，很好，居然敢枉顾本尊御令直闯天界。”  
　　穗禾悄悄后退，冷不防一道冰冷的目光射了过来，“穗禾，你也知道，是不是？”  
　　穗禾干笑两声，“尊上，大家也是一片好意。”  
　　旭凤袍袖一振，化作一道红光直冲议政厅。  
　　厅中人声鼎沸，各种声音交杂在一处，反倒辩不出是何人在说话。  
　　忽然一道厉风刮过众人脸颊，将门窗击得震动不休。  
　　等到风停云歇，座上已多了一个玄衣男子。只见他剑眉入鬓，细长凤眼危危上挑，容色清冽艳丽。只是如今这冠绝六界的美人一身冷肃，笑得众人毛骨悚然。  
　　“本尊说过，谁敢踏入天界，此生便不得踏入魔界一步。”他眼眸微转，众人与那冷如玄冰，澄如秋水的目光一触，纷纷低下头去。  
　　鎏英越众而出，“凤兄若要责怪，就责怪鎏英吧！”她右手一挥，几个魔侍抬了副担架上来。“但在责罚之前，还请凤兄看看鎏英带回的礼物。”  
　　“礼物？”旭凤蹙眉。  
　　众魔登时来了精神，齐声道：“这是我等费尽心力，送给尊上的礼物，还请尊上一观。”  
　　鎏英捏住白布一角，在旭凤疑惑的目光下猛的一掀。


End file.
